Dumped
by Lost42
Summary: A rugrats version of the Sp. Min Junongebob episode of the same name Cleo leaved Min Jun for Phil.


This story is inspired by an episode of Spongebob.

Min Jun was playing outside with Cleo when Phil showed up. He decided to join them. When they had had enough play time they went inside for a snack.

"Just take whatever you want." Min Jun told Phil as he grabbed a box of cookies and headed into the living room to watch tv.

Phil searched the pantry and found a box on the bottom shelf that hadn't been opened yet. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked good on the box. He wasn't very hungry so he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his pocket for later.

They watched tv until dinner time. Min Jun noticed Cleo following Phil to the table. He thought that was weird since she usually stayed in the living room while they had dinner. He didn't miss how she stayed by Phil's side the whole time they watched tv either. He figured that maybe Cleo just missed Phil since she hadn't seen him in awhile.

After dinner the boys went back outside to play. Min Jun threw a toy for Cleo, but was confused when she brought it to Phil.

"I guess Cleo wants to play with me." Phil commented throwing the toy across the yard. He threw it a few more times before his arm started to hurt.

"Let's go inside. I'm getting all itchy." Min Jun insisted scratching at a mosquito bite on his leg.

They went insde and made some pop corn and put on a movie. Once again Min Jun was confused when Cleo didn't want any pop corn from him, only Phil.

Once the movie was over the boys went to bed. Phil forgot pajamas so slept in his shorts. He was surprised when Cleo layed on top of him.

"That's weird." Min Jun commented coming into the room after brushing his teeth."Cleo usually sleeps in Ji Yeon's room."

"I guess she likes me better." Phil said.

Min Jun shrugged and climbed into bed while Phil struggled to pull his sleeping bag top over him. He soon gave up as Cleo was warm enough.

The next morning Cleo sat by Phil's chair at breakfast. Once again she only wanted to play with Phil when they went outside.

Phil had to leave that afternoon and Cleo attempted to follow him out the door.

"Come on Cleo." Min Jun groaned as he struggled to pull the dog back inside.

"She can come home with me if she wants to. My mom says I need to learn more responsibility." Phil said.

Min Jun sighed and let go of Cleo and watched tearfully as she ran to Phil's side.

"Fine. If Cleo doesn't want to live here no more then I'll just get a new pet." Min Jun declared.

"Where's Cleo?" Ji Yeon asked coming into the living room with a box in her hands.

"She lives with Phil now." Min Jun explained."She likes him better then us."

"But she's ours." Ji Yeon cried."You have to get her back."

"If Cleo doesn't like us anymore then we just have to get a new pet." Min Jun told her.

"But I don't want a new pet." Ji Yeon insisted."Cleo is the only pet I ever had."

"Well we gotta get a new one and make her jealous so then maybe she won't want Phil anymore." Min Jun explained.

Min Jun went to his room and grabbed his walkie talkie."Phil are you there?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Phil answered not long after Min Jun asked.

"How's Cleo?" Min Jun asked.

"She's great. We're having lots of fun." Phil assured him as he played with Cleo.

Min Jun sighed and dropped the walkie talkie. It sounded like they were having fun by the way Phil was laughing. He had to find a new pet to make Cleo jealous.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow and bring Cleo." Min Jun instructed as Phil continued to laugh.

"Ok." He answered when he recovered from his laughing fit.

Min Jun went out to the backyard and hollared for Ninja, the black cat that Cleo had rescued some time ago. He was no longer a crazy kitten. He was now a big black cat.

Min Jun jumped as a thud was heard on the fence."There you are. Come on. We gotta make Cleo jealous."

Ninja just stared at Min Jun, but soon jumped from the fence as it began to rain.

Luckily the rain didn't last long and Min Jun and Ji Yeon went to the park with Ninja to meet up with Phil and Cleo.

"Cats are way better then dogs anyway." Min Jun said once he spotted Cleo and Phil.

"No they're not." Ji Yeon cried." Ninja is mean. Cleo is nice."

Min Jun elbowed his sister in the ribs."Be quiet."

He looked over and noticed Cleo didn't even come towards them. She just stood next to Phil.

"At least Ninja loves me." Min Jun cried hugging the cat only for him to get scratched on the cheek and Ninja to jump out of his arms and run away."Fine. Who needs you."

"I told you." Ji Yeon smiled as she watched Ninja chase a butterfly.

Min Jun groaned in frustration as he watched Cleo and Phil play in the water."We need a new pet."

"We can't find one. Just go over and get Cleo." Ji Yeon instructed.

"She won't come to me, that's why we gotta make her jealous." Min Jun explained. He then spotted two kids about his age playing with a big dog.

"Hey kid." Min Jun called to the boy who was wearing a blue shirt with a shark on it."Can I borrow your dog for a sec?"

The boy looked at who Min Jun percieved to be his sister and said."I guess."

"Thanks." Min Jun said taking the leash and leading the dog over to where Ji Yeon was standing.

"Big dogs are so much better." Min Jun called in Cleo's direction.

"Ew. no they're not." Ji Yeon cried as the big dog drooled on her shirt as it tried to lick her face.

"Just pretend. If we want to get Cleo back you have to help." Min Jun snapped. He was starting to regret bringing his little sister along.

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed and hugged the big dog."Well she is softer then Cleo."

"Nice work." Min Jun whispered as he noticed Cleo had stopped playing in the water and was watching them."Now just let her lick you and I think we can get Cleo to come back with us."

Ji Yeon sighed and stood in front of the dog,"She's not doing anything."

"Well make her. You want Cleo back don't you?" Min Jun snapped.

"How?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Here." Min Jun called throwing a piece of lunch meat from the sandwiches he had packed just in case it took awhile to get Cleo back.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon muttered as the meat hit her in the face and fell to the ground. Min Jun looked at Cleo and then back at Ji Yeon. Cleo had gone back to the water, not paying attention to the kids trying to win her back. He then looked at his sister, who by this point was covered in dog slobber.

"You owe me big time." Ji Yeon said angrily as the dog finally left her alone and went back to the kids who she belonged to.

"You let Cleo lick you face all the time. I don't get why you're so mad." Min Jun said.

"She's not all drooly." Ji Yeon answered wiping the slobber off onto her shirt, which didn't help much since drool covered it as well.

"Hey guys. Can I come to your house?" Phil asked."I think I left my only clean pair of shorts there last time."

"Aren't those the ones you wore to my house last time?" Min Jun asked.

"Yeah, but they're all wet." Phil explained."All my other shorts are being washed."

"Ok, but Cleo is staying with me." Min Jun demanded.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Phil asked.

"She doesn't get to decide." Min Jun declared as they began walking back.

"We'll just let Cleo decide who she wants to stay with." Phil said.

They went inside where Ji Yeon made Min Jun run a bath for her while Phil looked for his clean dry shorts in Min Jun's room.

"Did you find them?" Min Jun asked walking into his room.

"Yep." Phil answered pulling the shorts up. He had thrown the wet ones on the floor and was about to pick them up when cleo went over and began digging at the shorts pocket.

The boys watched as she kept digging until five round brown balls came out. Cleo began eating them and once she was finished she came and sat by Min Jun.

"Why do you have dog treats in your pocket?" Min Jun asked.

"Oh well I forgot they were there. I just grabbed them when I was getting a snack." Phil explained.

The boys left the room and sat on the couch to watch tv. Min Jun was happy when Cleo layed her head in his lap.

"She only wanted me for my shorts?" Phil asked sadly.

"I guess so." Min Jun shrugged.

"Ah it's fine." Phil said."My mom was going to make me bring her back later today anyways."

"You mean I got drooled all over for no reason?" Ji Yeon shouted still wrapped in a towel.

"She sounds mad." Phil whispered.

"She is." Min Jun assured him and then turned to his sister."I'd rather get slobbered on the scratched by a cat."

"I guess your right." Ji Yeon agreed making herself comfortable on the couch.

The End


End file.
